


Mad Banana Logic

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://celeria.livejournal.com/profile">celeria</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Dudley: history, food, morning</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mad Banana Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeria/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [celeria](http://celeria.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Dudley: history, food, morning_.

Nothing in Harry's history could have prepared him for the suggestion Dudley had just made—after "wrestling" over the last banana, which Harry had nicked from the kitchen earlier that morning. He never lost an opportunity to secure food when his aunt and uncle weren't around.

"You want us to do what?" he asked, rubbing his lower lip and staring at Dudley. "You're mad!"

"And you're hard, too," Dudley replied, breathing heavily. "If we don't take care of it, Mum and Dad will see! They'll think I'm a pervert!"

"You're the one who started it!"

"So . . . so let me finish it. . . . Please?"


End file.
